


Glow Stars and Coffee Mugs

by sarahandrelouise



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they really love each other, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One day I'll be able to write actual angst, Past Relationship(s), Smut, and clarke's a mess, but it's really hard, clarke needs help being a human after work, implied future smut, it's cute, she's trying okay, until then enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahandrelouise/pseuds/sarahandrelouise
Summary: In which Clarke forgets she's not supposed to be in Bellamy's apartment anymore





	

Clarke had just finished a 48-hour rotation in the ER, a five-car pileup on the interstate meant that she felt like an extra on The Walking Dead after leaving the hospital. In hindsight, her actions made sense. She usually crashed at Bellamy’s apartment after shifts like this because he lived much closer to the hospital (the idea was that she wouldn’t renew her lease and would move in with him in August) and physical contact from someone that wasn’t screaming at her always made the post rotation wind down much easier.

So, when Clarke stood outside Bellamy’s apartment, riffling through her key ring – forgetting entirely that she gave it back a month ago- it didn’t seem all that weird to just lift the cactus Octavia bought back for him from her trip to Arizona and let herself in with the spare key. It was dark inside, but Clarke knew the layout like the back of her hand. Dropping her bag on the couch, Clarke began toeing off her shoes and shedding her jacket as she approached Bellamy’s door. A wave of familiarity and safety washed over her as she turned the handle and swung the door open to reveal Bellamy sprawled across the bed. Clarke shimmied out of her jeans, laying them across the back of Bellamy’s desk chair like she had done a thousand times before. Reaching under her tank top, Clarke removed her bra and tossed it across the room with an offended sneer.

With heavy eyelids and even heavier limbs, Clarke pulled back the covers and slid in beside Bellamy. She felt him roll over and automatically lock his arms around her. 

This was what she needed. This was where she belonged.

“Clarke? Are you okay?” Bellamy’s voice was gruff with sleep and it made a shiver run up Clarke’s back. Shit she had missed that.  
“Mhmm…” She mumbled, tightening her hold on his arm. “Am now.” The last thing Clarke remembered was Bellamy’s lips behind her ear and the overrwhelming sense of rightness.

 

Mornings for Clarke were never easy. It was too bright – different to the fluorescent lighting of the hospital. Bellamy also liked to listen to history podcasts on his laptop during breakfast – loudly.

Clarke sighed and stretched. She felt more refreshed than she had in the past month of sleeping in her own bed alone-

“Shit!” Clarke sprung out of the bed, wrenching on her jeans and stumbled out into the kitchen.  
Bellamy hit pause on his podcast and smiled awkwardly from his stool at the island counter.

“Morning Princess.” He said, holding out a Clarke’s favourite coffee mug like it was both a peace offering and an atomic bomb. Clarke ran a hand through her hair as she approached.

“Thanks.” She said. After taking a long pull of coffee she added, “Uh, look, I’m sorry about last night. I had just come off a 48-hour rotation and I don’t know where my head was at-  
Bellamy held up a hand in that teacher way she always found sexy. A pang of longing hit her like a truck and suddenly it became a little harder to breathe.

“No need to explain Clarke. I remember all too well what you’re like after work. I’m just glad you remembered which one was my door and didn’t climb into bed with Nigel. Again.”

Clarke scoffed light-heartedly. “She was so down for it." Bellamy returned Clarke’s smile for a moment.

“I considered putting those glow-in-the-dark stars on the stairs so you wouldn’t get lost.”  
“You did?”  
Another stab of emotion assaulted Clarke as she briefly imagined Bellamy laying out star stickers from the front door of the complex so she wouldn’t get lost. She wondered if he’d put one on the floor number of the elevator just in case she was too tired to take the stairs. 

Bellamy’s expression hardened slightly.

“Yeah, it wasn’t necessary anymore.” It took Clarke a moment to realise what he meant. Clarke’s mouth formed a small o and she looked down at her coffee mug.

It was quiet for a while before Clarke sucked in a firm breath and put on her cheeriest smile. She knew Bellamy would see straight through it – he always did – but the alternative was to run out the door crying and she’d already left her bra somewhere in his room so…

“Okay well, thanks for the coffee Bell-” The nickname burned on the way out and Clarke found herself stumbling slightly on her way to the sink. “But really better get going.” Clarke hastily rinsed out her mug, placing it on the drying rack and spun around with another smile that died on her lips.

Bellamy stood inches from her face – his eyes stared into hers and the room felt altogether too small. It made Clarke’s head spin. She unconsciously breathed in his scent and had to forcibly stop her eyes from rolling to the back of her head. Fuck he smell better than she remembered. The woodsy smell of his deodorant unfairly assaulted her senses.

There was a heady moment between them. Clarke’s entire body buzzed with anticipation. This was the closest she bad been to Bellamy (fully coherent) in a month. Clarke let her eyes scan over his face, taking in as much detail as she could. Her memory didn’t do him justice. Her eyes fell on his lips and she bit her own lip in response.

“Oh fuck it.” Bellamy grumbled in that old man voice that Clarke used to tease him about but secretly loved.

Before Clarke could get a word in edge wise, Bellamy cupped her jaw in his large hands and slanted his lips across hers. It was hesitant and full of repressed emotions. Bellamy was the first to pull away. Clarke stood there with her eyes still shut, lips slightly puckered and frown lines between her eyebrows. Bellamy let his hands drop from Clarke’s face with an uncomfortable cough.

“Nope.” Clarke said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling his mouth back to hers. She heard Bellamy’s breath of laughter and his arms slid around her waist. One hand ran up the bumps of her spine and into her hair, while the other one traveled downwards to her ass to pull her against him.

This kiss was fiery and held so many unspoken words. Clarke hitched herself up and wrapped her legs around Bellamy’s waist.

“Why did I let your mother get into my head again?” Bellamy gasped out, running his teeth along Clarke’s jaw. It was no secret that Abbey was the instigator of their break up, fanning the flames of Bellamy’s self-doubts and inadequacies. 

“Fuck my mother.” Clarke bit out, tugging on his hair to capture his mouth again. Bellamy maneuvered them away from the sink and plonked Clarke ungracefully down on the island counter. Clarke huffed in annoyance but it faltered at the sight of Bellamy’s devilish grin.

“I’d rather fuck you.” He said, pushing her back down with a hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Yes!” Clarke replied breathlessly. “Do that.”

Bellamy ran his tongue from her chin to the tops of her breasts. Clarke arched off the counter as Bellamy took a nipple in his mouth through the material of her tank top.

A whine of disapproval slipped out of her mouth as Bellamy travelled lower, kissing every patch of exposed skin on her stomach. With a well-practiced flick of his fingers, Bellamy popped the button on her jeans and unzipped her fly. Clarke raised her hips helpfully, as Bellamy slid her jeans down her legs. They went sailing over his shoulder and Clarke couldn’t hold back her laugh at the playful look on Bellamy’s face. He made her choke on it a moment later, running his knuckled up her clothed slit.

“Someone’s a bit wound up.” Bellamy observed, cocking an eyebrow that had Clarke keening. 

“It’s been a long month.” Clarke admitted breathlessly.

They locked eyes and Bellamy growled like an honest to God animal which would have had Clarke in hysterics except he had his fingers hooked in the band of her underwear and off in and instant. Clarke’s legs fell apart automatically, giving Bellamy room to nudge his shoulders underneath her thighs. Without hesitation, Bellamy sent Clarke’s hand flying into his hair as he licked a flat stripe up her dripping slit.

“Fuck!” Clarke couldn’t hold back her moans. Her other hand anchored itself onto the edge of the counter. Bellamy was merciless, his tongue rhythmic in its assault. Clarke had to remind herself not to strangle the man with her thighs and pried them apart slightly with willpower alone.

At the feeling of Bellamy’s fingers inside her, Clarke knew she was done for. Her back arched almost painfully and Clarke shook as Bellamy helped her ride out her orgasm right there on his kitchen counter.

 

Everything was white for a few moments, until Clarke felt more than heard Bellamy mouthing words on her stomach. His hands stroked patterns into her thighs as he lowered them from his shoulders. Clarke reluctantly released her hold on his hair, and Bellamy slipped his hand into hers. It felt so achingly right that Clarke couldn’t hold back the tidal wave of emotion that crashed right into her.

Clarke reached up to brush away the wetness on her cheeks and scoffed at the tears on her fingertips. Bellamy looked up, concern etched on his features.

“Clarke?” His voice broke her.

Sitting up, Clarke clamped her arms around him and buried her head into his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” She repeated over and over. “I’m sorry my Mum’s a bitch. I’m sorry she doesn’t see how truly amazing you are. Because you are Bellamy, you’re perfect and she just doesn’t get it.” Bellamy pulled back from Clarke and she felt cold at the loss of contact. Her arms stiffened across his shoulders and Bellamy gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s not your fault, Princess.” Bellamy said and Clarke choked on the pet name. It held so much history.

“I Miss you.”

“I Miss you too.” Bellamy echoed. “Christ, I’ve been going insane these past few weeks without you, Clarke.” 

Clarke nodded, rolling her eyes.

“You think you’re crazy? I’m the one who forgot whose apartment I was in.” 

Bellamy moved closer to Clarke, gripping her hips hard.  
“I’m glad.” He said against her neck. Clarke’s breathing stuttered.

“We- We have a lot to talk about.” Clarke said. Bellamy pulled down the strap of her top and nodded, dragging his nose across the now interrupted space.

“I know.”

“And things probably aren’t going to go completely go back to the way they were before.” She continued. Bellamy also continued kissing his way down her chest.

“I know.”

Bellamy took her now exposed nipple in his mouth. Clarke sighed, her head tilting back.

‘You know, this can probably wait ‘till later.” Clarke said, humming with approval at his ministrations

Bellamy stood up to his full Height. His smirk had Clarke wanting to clench her thighs together desperately.

“I know.” Bellamy’s voice was thick with want.

He hoisted her up around his waist. Clarke yelped and tightened her hold on his shoulders. Bellamy strode towards the bedroom with a triumphant grin on his face.

“Jerk!” Clarke called playfully slapping his shoulder.

“You love me.” Bellamy said, silencing any further retort with a kiss. He laid Clarke down on the bed and stood back to strip out of his clothes. Clarke ran her gaze across him. 

“Yeah. I do.” She responded, voice much throatier than expected. Bellamy’s eyes echoed how she felt and he covered her body with his, hips sliding home between hers and Clarke felt the missing pieces of the past four weeks clicking into place.  
“I want those glow-in-the-dark stars, by the way.” Clarke mumbled against his lips. Bellamy let out a laugh and graced her with the most genuine smile she had seen in a while.  
“Whatever the hell you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Kay so let me know what you think?


End file.
